


Open Wide, Wide Open

by 3star4life



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Deep Throating, Dentists, Dr. Byun, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun has braces, Sehun wants to fuck his dentist, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, baekhyun emphasizes the importance of using retainers, basically sebaek fuck in the dentist's office, so Sehun fucks his dentist, very mild authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Sehun does not expect to be attracted to his new dentist. Lucky for him, his dentist seems to find him attractive as well.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 30
Kudos: 127
Collections: First Round





	Open Wide, Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 14-
> 
> Baekhyun is a dentist and Sehun is his patient.  
> "Your tongue is in the way."  
> "..."  
> "Okay, now you did that on purpose."

Sehun begrudgingly sits in the examination room, arms folded under his blue dental bib. Getting a cleaning and his braces tightened was not on the top of his list of favorite things to do but Sehun had liked the sweet, old dentist he’s been seeing since he was a child who doubled as his orthodontist. The old-man reminded Sehun of a grandpa, always cracking jokes and making sure his patients were always comfortable whether they were there for regular dental work or for orthodontic visits. His grandpa, er, dentist never judged him for all of his cavities, his lack of flossing throughout his teenage years, or even when he had to get braces _again_ as an adult because he slacked off on wearing his retainers. So imagine the outrage he felt when he came in for his appointment after class only to hear from the secretary that Dr. Kim had retired and a _new_ dentist would be seeing him today. _Absolutely outrageous!_

He lets out a huff, blowing up a few strands of his dark brown bangs in the process as his lips automatically form into a pout. The dental hygienist had just finished cleaning his teeth and instructed him to wait for _Dr. Byun_ to take a look at his teeth. His tongue runs against the braces on the back of his teeth aimlessly. He doesn’t understand why Dr. Kim couldn’t just retire _after_ Sehun had gotten his braces taken off next month. Does this new guy even have the certifications to do braces? He scoffed to himself and muttered “ _Dr. Byun_.”

“That’s me!” a chirpy voice responds, causing Sehun to jump and swiftly turn around only to lock eyes with a male in a white coat. The guy has dark blond hair, very nicely combed up and away from his forehead, big brown eyes and a charming smile. A cute guy. A rather handsome guy. Sehun kind of wants to pet his hair...kind of wants to suck his di-

“Ahh, you must be Oh Sehun, my last patient of the day.” The male says as he walks over to the sink in the exam room. _Patient?_ The male washes his hands while saying over his shoulder “Let me properly introduce myself: I’m Dr. Byun, taking over for Dr. Kim.” The blond turns around, wiping his hands with a paper towel. He gives a guilty grin as he says “Sorry to keep you waiting. I’m sure you’re ready to head home! I’ll make this quick!”

Sehun dumbly nods. This guy, no, _Dr. Byun_ is at least a head shorter than Sehun and looks five years his junior. Okay, maybe that’s an exaggeration, but the man looked way too young to be someone done with dental school _and_ with enough experience to also work as an orthodontist. But the man, no, _the doctor_ looks so confident and professional. His hair meticulously in place, _long_ fingers handling dental instruments with seasoned grace, back straight with a posture exuding authority. Sehun can imagine a couple of different things with this imagery alone. 

He must’ve zoned out because his dentist chuckles. “Yikes, I don’t look that scary, do I?” he asks with an eyebrow raised. 

Sehun shakes his head, “Oh no! No, it’s just...you look so young...like you’re younger than me.” 

The shorter male guffaws hearing this. “Oh I doubt that.” he says taking a seat in his swivel chair. “I may look young but not that young. In fact I’m just a couple years older than you.” he adds, sliding closer to Sehun. 

Sehun blinks and mutters to himself, “Amazing…” he shakes his head again. “Wait, how do you even know my age?” he questions.

Dr. Byun stops in the middle of putting his gloves on to look up and smile “It’s in your chart.” _Of course it is_. “Oh.” Sehun feels himself grow pink from embarrassment. “Right.” he nervously chuckles and tries not to glance at how well the gloves fit over the dentist’s fingers. _What a stupid fucking question._ Sehun distractedly ponders as his dentist moves the examination chair down, so that Sehun is practically laying on the chair. All though this isn’t out of the ordinary for a dentist trip, Sehun can’t help but feel a little jolt giddiness at his current disposition and how easily the doctor could hover over him.

“All thought I’m not going to lie, I don’t see a lot of patients in their mid-twenties with braces.” the dentist smiles at Sehun.

Sehun blinks at the older male. “Oh...well I technically had braces when I was younger..but didn’t really keep up with my retainer and I guess my teeth started to shift back.” he admits, feeling embarrassment extending from his pores. 

The dentist laughs, “No need to explain anything. I’m not here to judge you. I just meant it’s nice to see a handsome patient closer to my age for a change. Besides, now that you’re older I’m sure you’ll understand the importance of keeping up with your retainers better.” 

The brunet stares at the dentist with wide eyes. _Handsome_? Dr. Byun finds him attractive? At least enough to casually mention it to him. _Well_ , _well_. 

Dr. Byun’s light giggle brings the taller male out of his daze. The dentist flashes a grin and says “All right, let’s open up.” 

Sehun dumbly nods, distracted by the breathtaking smile and spreads his legs open.

The dentist stops smiling for a second, a look of confusion taking over his face. Sehun frowns, staring back at the doctor, unsure why his dentist has stopped smiling. Dr. Byun raises his eyebrows before clearing his throat, a sliver of a smirk threatening to form “Um, I meant your mouth.” 

Sehun blinks before looking down at his slightly opened legs and gasps, “Oh!” he quickly closes the gap, “Sorry, hehe.” he gives a nervous laugh and opens his mouth. 

The dentist peeps in real quick, before sliding one of his elegant fingers into Sehun’s mouth. A small tingle goes down Sehun’s spine and he feels goosebumps when the gloved digit carrasses against the roof of his mouth before tracing along the braces on the back of his teeth. Sehun stares at his dentist’s concentrated expression, cursing at the brown fringes shielding some of his view. The dentist moves his finger down to check on the bottom sets of braces and the brunet feels his tongue subconsciously glide over the extrusion in his mouth. 

“Uh..your tongue is in the way.” 

Sehun blinks up “Oh, soweh.” he says with the doctor’s finger still in his mouth. 

The older male chortles as he stares into Sehun’s eyes, if only for a second. “No need to apologize.” he says and gives a cute blink. If Sehun were to guess, it almost felt as if the dentist winked at him...but with both eyes...He feels himself blush over a comment on his tongue. He’s known for a while that sometimes his tongue can be a bit _tenacious,_ especially when he feels a _long, slender_ protrusion. Of course, this was never a complaint, per se, but rather his past boyfriends and flings had applauded him for this oral fixation. 

_Maybe if I just..._ Sehun feels himself slide his tongue up the digit in his mouth.

Sehun sees Dr. Byun raising an eyebrow before glancing down at Sehun only for Sehun to _innocently_ blink back. The dentist smirks, “Okay, now you did that on purpose.” Sehun doesn’t respond.

Dr. Byun pulls out a sterilized tool packet the hygienist usually uses before adjusting his braces. “Any preferences in band color today?” the dentist casually asks. 

Sehun creases his eyebrows, “No? You can’t really see them anyways…” he answers, albeit a bit confused Dr. Byun is about to adjust his braces and not leave him with a hygienist to do it. 

He hears the dentist chuckle to himself, “I suppose it doesn’t really matter.” The shorter male turns around with bright pink bands. Sehun scrunches in disappointment causing the older male to smirk, “I think this would be a nice color on you; _cute_.”

A part of Sehun regrets not just picking blue and calling it a day. But when he takes in the teasing glint in the other male’s eyes he feels a hint to excitement rising up in his belly. He bites his lower lips and smirks, “Dr. Byun, if I didn’t know better...I’d think you’re flirting with me.” 

The shorter male rolls up to Sehun’s side, raising an eyebrow, playful smile adorning his lips, “Me? Oh no, I am a _professional_.” he says with a sexy chuckle. “Now why don’t you open your mouth for me.”

* * *

Dr. Byun slowly moves his thumb out, hovering a second longer over Sehun’s lower lips. He clears his throat.

“Well Sehun,” he starts off, “I guess in the next session we can take these bad boys off!” he says as he taps lightly on the bottom braces. Sehun nods and absentmindedly runs his tongue up the finger in his mouth. Dr. Byun raises an eyebrow, in return caressing up the side of Sehun’s tongue with the tip of his finger. 

Sehun feels a shiver run down his spine. Feeling a bit reckless, he continues playing with the digit in his mouth. 

He hears the shorter male scoffing, teasingly adding “Well, I wonder _what else that tongue can do_?” 

Sehun smiles around the finger in his mouth as his lips wrap around the finger and sucks. He bobs his head up from his lying position, causing the dentist to gulp. The brunet slowly moves back from the finger and lies back down, not before leaving the _lightest_ kiss on the tip of the dentist’s finger. He gives an innocent smile, noting the darkened stare directed at him. 

Dr. Byun licks his lips, eyes lingering on the younger’s lips, “Well, that’s impressive.” he says, eyes flickering to Sehun’s eyes. Sehun feels a burning in his loins when he stares back at the dark, challenging eyes. 

Without any other thinking he moves up and grips Dr. Byun by the collar of his white coat before crashing their lips together. Lips immediately start moving against his own and the kiss turns hot and heavy, with his dentist’s hands finding themselves around Sehun’s waist. He feels a brush of tongue against his lips and parts his lips, letting the older male in. 

The way the appendage caresses the roof of his mouth makes Sehun whimper. It’s a tad bit awkward with the chair angle and Sehun groans from the strain on his neck. He starts to pull back, one hand still gripping the coat collar while the other slides to the back of the dentist’s neck until he’s lying on the examination chair. 

Dr. Byun starts to hover over Sehun, right knee sliding past the taller male’s thighs and digging into the chair while his left foot stays planted to the floor. Sehun feels himself trapped onto the chair, the older male’s legs effectively boxing in his legs as one of his gloved hands moves to grip at Sehun’s brown locks. He feels his dick twitch.

A blaring alarm from the dentist’s pocket causes both men to pull apart, gasping for air. Dr. Byun hops off of Sehun and grapples for the device somewhere deep in his pockets. He turns off the offending noise and glances back up at Sehun, panting, and says “Um, I think that should be it for today.” 

Sehun clears his voice, his mind still muddled with want “Oh,” he starts before making a move to get up for the chair. 

Dr. Byun bites his lips and motions towards the reception area, “Let’s go set up your next appointment.” he says, flashing a charming grin, as if he hadn’t just felt up the inside of Sehun’s mouth with his tongue. Sehun follows his dentist to the front of the office.

The dentist flips through the appointment book. “Since we’re removing the braces next week, your appointment will have to be earlier in the day. That’s because you can expect to be here at least an hour. We’ll take off your braces and take impressions for your retainer. The latest that can be 2pm.” 

He looks up at Sehun pointedly, no hint of nonsense or flirtation in his voice full of authority. The brunet tries to ignore the shiver running down his spine and nods back. “I’ll just take the 2pm slot for that.” 

“Okay, 2pm it is.” Dr. Byun says while jotting down Sehun’s name. He continues, “You’ll follow up in a week for a check-up and to pick up your retainers. That can be any time during the day. Any preferences?” 

Sehun shrugs, “I’d prefer the latest slot since I come here after my classes.”

Dr. Byun nods. “Okay, well we can remove your braces a week from today at 2pm; that’ll be the latest.” Sehun hums in agreement. “And how about 5:30pm a week after that for your retainer appointment? You’d get your retainers and then I’d check how well they fit. That way I can tighten them right on the spot.” He glances up at Sehun and maintains his eye contact. “It would also be the last slot...so I would _personally_ check on them.” he flashes a handsome smile as he hands the taller male the appointment card. 

Sehun raises his eyebrows and takes the card.

“I’m excited to take them off...” he starts, tilting his head “There’s so much I haven’t been able to do since I’ve put them on. Can’t wait to do them…” Sehun adds, a sliver of tongue licking his bottom lip. 

“Well...that makes two of us.” Dr. Byun adds with a smirk. “See you Sehun.” 

Sehun nearly whines at the handsomeness. “Yeah...see ya.”

* * *

A week nearly flies for Sehun, distracted with his classes and work, with his thoughts being occupied by a certain blond man looking fine as all hell in his pristine white coat. At least that’s what Sehun thinks as he waits in the examination chair, burning a hole into the wall as the dental hygienist cleans off the cement in the back of his teeth. He’s a little disappointed that Dr. Byun left the room as soon as he took off the wires and brackets of his braces, leaving Sehun with the dental hygienist. 

The dentist only steps in one more time to look at his teeth, smiling at Sehun as he checks out the final finish. “They’re looking good Sehun.” he says in a cheerful voice. “Ms. Sung will take a mold of your mouth and I’ll see you again next week with your new retainers!” He gives a smile and taps Sehun’s shoulder before leaving. Sehun feels like pouting from the lack of _personal_ attention he has received today, but considering the dentist office is full of patients and employees, maybe this is best. 

Dr. Byun makes a point to stop by the front desk while Sehun is setting up his next appointment, casually glancing at the appointment card. “Oh looks like you’ll be my last patient of the day next week Sehun.” flashing a gorgeous grin and giving a wink. 

Sehun feels his cheeks heating up and responds “Haha...yes I guess.” trying not to make eye-contact with anyone else. 

The older male chuckles lightly, “I’ll see you next week then.” and heads back towards the examination rooms. Sehun sighs; next week could not come soon enough.

* * *

Dr. Byun wasn’t kidding when he said Sehun would be his last patient of the day. As soon the receptionist pulled out his file, she grabbed her coat and purse and headed towards the door. “Dr. Byun is expecting you in the back dear. Just take your file with you to the first room.” 

Sehun smiles at her, “Oh, okay. You’re done for the day Mrs. Kim?”

The nice receptionist grins at him whilst locking the door from the outside, “Oh yes. You’re the only patient left so the doctor is letting me out a half-an hour early. After he’s done with you he’ll be heading out as well.”

The brunet feels the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. _After he’s done with you…_ Shaking his head, he waves Mrs. Kim goodbye, a little ashamed with the route his mind took because that poor woman certainly did _not_ mean it that way. He walks towards the first examination room to find Dr. Byun’s back turned to him, humming some familiar tune to himself while organizing the things on the counter.

Sehun clears his throat to get the other male’s attention, emitting a quiet “Hi Dr. Byun.” 

Dr. Byun turns around with a smile, “Ah, just in time Sehun! Take a seat on the chair. I’ll go grab your retainers.” he says while walking past Sehun, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The contact lasted maybe one second, but Sehun feels a flame ignited with him from a simple pat. He sits down on the dental chair, anxiously fiddling with the hem of his sweatshirt. Scenarios of what _could_ go down on this chair flashes through his head. The blond male certainly seemed _excited_ two weeks ago, so Sehun would like to believe the interest is mutual. 

The dentist enters the room in no time holding a plastic container. “How was your day?” he casually asks while scooting his chair up. He starts to open up the container in his hand.

Sehun smiles at the dentist. “It was an alright day...but it’s a lot better now that I’m here.” he says, trying to push back his cheshire grin, taking a second to drawl “ _Dr. Byun_.” 

His dentist pauses in his actions, looking up at Sehun with a raised eyebrow. He smirks. “Well, that’s very flattering to hear, Sehun.” he shrugs, “Also feel free to call me Baekhyun, since I’d say... _we’ve gotten pretty close_.” he winks.

Sehun raises an eyebrow back at Dr. Byun, no, _Baekhyun_ . “But maybe I like to call you _Dr. Byun_.” 

The blond male blinks at Sehun, before smirking. “Well then I guess we can work with that.” he snickers, Sehun feeling just _a tad bit_ offended. “Why don’t we check how well your retainers fit first. I can tighten or loosen them as needed.” he says while bringing the seat down, Sehun already feeling a small wave of arousal in his groin at his position. After putting the top and bottom retainers in his mouth, the dentist questions with a serious tone “They should feel tight and snug. How are they?” 

Sehun feels around his mouth, “Um, I think the top one is kind of loose.” 

The dentist nods, pulling the retainer back out then tightening the wire. He presses the retainer back into Sehun’s mouth, pressing it against the roof of his mouth. “How about now?” he says, face still hovering within Sehun’s personal space. He smiles after getting a nod from Sehun. Dr. Byun, oops, _Baekhyun_ , smiles looking down at Sehun’s lips. He glances back up at Sehun “Well, I recommend you wear it for the next entire week except for when you’re eating. You can brush it to keep it clean and after a week just wear it to sleep.” he tilts his head to see if Sehun has any questions. 

Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, Sehun tilts his head back, “The entire week?” he asks _in_ _nocently_. 

Baekhyun nods, “Yes it’s important since you’ve gone a week without your braces already. We don’t want the teeth to start shifting again and for that cute little smile to stay cute.” 

Sehun feels himself blushing. _Cute_. Shaking his head, he lightly laughs, “That’s no problem, but…” he starts, swiftly licking his lips “..what do I do...if I want to give a blowjob?” he blinks up at his dentist. 

The blond’s eyes widen, jaw dropping ever so lightly. Sehun forces down the grin threatening to break across his face, blinking up at the other male. Retaining his composure, the dentist says “Oh. Well you definitely should take them off for _such activities_.” 

Tilting his head to the side Sehun slowly nods, fingers brushing against his lips as he moves to take off his bottom retainer. The dentist watches the motion with focused attention. “That makes sense, I guess they’d get in the way.” he casually says, dropping the retainer on the tray before moving to take off the top ones. “And besides,” he continues as he drops the top retainers on the tray, “I’d be bummed not to taste the hot coc-” A pair of lips crashes onto his own, cutting off his sentence. 

Sehun feels Baekhyun climb onto the chair, knees trapping Sehun in just as it did two weeks ago. The dentist grips his brown hair one hand and plants the other against the chair to steady himself. Sehun kisses the blond back with vigor, hands clutching onto his white coat, pulling the older male in. He feels a strain in the back of his neck from the angle, but continues to kiss back. He nips at Baekhyun’s bottom lip, smirking when he hears the other male hiss. Sehun moans when he feels a tongue push past his lips to explore his wet cavern. He takes the moment to lightly suck on the appendage, one hand traveling down. He takes a hold of the growing bulge in his dentist’s slack, earning himself a groan from the older male. Baekhyun pulls away with a “Shit.” peering down at Sehun. The younger male licks his lips as his hand starts to stroke the clothed erection up and down. Baekhyun smirks, “You really want this cock, don’t you.” 

Sehun bites his bottom lips, “I’m sure that’s pretty evident by now.” his other hands reaching down to brush over his own bulge, a quiet moan leaving his lips. He sees Baekhyun’s eyes darken, when the other pulls away, hands moving to his belt buckle. With a swift work of his hands, the dentist pulls out his cock: not too long, but definitely thick enough to make Sehun’s mouth water. 

With his pants and boxers around his knees, the dentist walks around to stand above the head of the seat. Sehun is confused for a second when Baekhyun orders “Lie back down.” He feels a shiver run through his spine at the command, lying back down on the chair. Baekhyun clicks on a button and the seat moves down even more. Sehun feels blood rushing to his head when he notices Baekhyun hovering over his face; the older males balls directly over Sehun’s forehead as Baekhyun leisurely strokes his cock. The younger male has the urge to nuzzle against the flesh, maybe take one of them in his mouth. 

His thoughts are interrupted when Baekhyun says, “Why don’t you open that pretty little mouth for me. 

Sehun bites his lips and obliges, spreading his lips as wide as they can go. Baekhyun rubs the tip of his dick against Sehun’s bottom lip before pushing in half-way. He lets out a moan when Sehun closes his lips around the length and starts to suck. Sehun notices the dentist’s white coat shielding his face on either side, well not that it mattered since no one else is in the room. But people usually _are_ in the room on any given day. The realization of him sucking his dentist’s cock in such a lewd manner _in a public setting_ causes Sehun’s own dick to twitch.

The dentist continues to move in and out, pushing further down Sehun’s throat with each thrust. Sehun feels a rush of arousal from the warm salty cock in his mouth, groaning from the blood rush he’s starting to feel from his current position. Baekhyun lets out a “Fuck Sehun!” as he clutches onto the arm rests, continuing to push in and out. Sehun momentarily gags when he feels the dentist reach down and rub the bulge in his pants.

Baekhyun pulls out slowly, the crown of his dick brushing up Sehun’s cheek, leaving a trail of precum mixed with saliva. He blinks up at his panting dentist, taking in gulps of air himself. The blond stares at Sehun’s pink, swollen lips. “Damn, I wanna come all over that face and those lips so badly.” he grunts out as he moves Sehun’s seat back up. 

The younger male smirks, “Then why don’t you?” he asks, eyes focused on Baekhyun’s leaking cock. 

Baekhyun in turn raises his eyebrow, smirking as he takes out a condom packet. Sehun watches as his dentist rolls over the condom over his length, all whilst maintaining eye contact with the younger. Sehun shivers as he feels the familiar long fingers around his hair, brushing against his scalp. Baekhyun moves down to kiss Sehun once more, muttering against his lips, “How about next time” he starts, continuing “because my pretty boy, I’d like to come while fucking into your ass today.” Sehun yelps when the dentist starts to palm his length, a whimper leaving his swollen lips. “Wouldn’t you like that Sehun?” Baekhyun asks, tone a little condescending but doing wonders for Sehun’s arousal.

The younger male nods enthusiastically, “ _Yes_ , _yes please_ .” He whines when he feels Baekhyun pulling his zipper down, “Please, _Dr. Byun_.” 

Baekhyun stops his movement and tightens his grip on Sehun’s hair. “Since you’re asking so politely.” he mumbles. 

He starts to take off his white coat when Sehun grabs his wrist “Uh, leave it on.” he peeps out. 

The dentist smirks, lightly tapping on Sehun’s hip while standing up, “Well why don’t you get up and take off your pants.” he says. 

With shaky legs, Sehun stands up to pull down his pants. Baekhyun has taken a seat on the examination chair, his own pants off, cock standing proudly. He watches with scrutinizing eyes as Sehun steps out of his pants and boxers. Sehun sees the blond opening a packet of lube and putting some onto his fingers. He feels himself blushing as he sits down on the older male’s lap. 

Baekhyun’s lube-free hand immediately rests on Sehun’s hip, a contemplative look adorning his face. Giving a reassuring squeeze he asks, “Sehun, before we go any farther I just want to make sure...this is what you want right.”

Sehun blinks at his dentist. “Well that should be obvious by now. I mean I did just deep-throat your cock five minutes ago…” he says with a slightly confused tone. 

The older male chuckles, “True, but that was five minutes ago. I just want to make sure that you’re okay with doing this _now_. I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing.”

The brunet feels his cheeks heating up for the umpteenth time, “Yes, I’m very much okay with this. Can I get your fingers or cock or something-” his words are cut-off with a gasp when the dentist brushes a fingertip against his opening. Sehun feels himself shiver when Baekhyun starts to gently rub the puckered skin at his entrance while occasionally caressing his perineum with another finger. He groans and closes his eyes when the dentist glides in one of the slicked up fingers, body tensing ever so slightly from the sudden intrusion despite how smoothly the appendage slid in. 

Sehun opens his eyes when he feels Baekhyun tenderly stroking his cheekbone with a knuckle, causing the brunet to pry his eyes open. The older male smiles at him and moves up to place a sweet peck against his lips as the finger moves in and out. “You okay?” he mutters against his lips. 

Biting his lips, Sehun nods before saying, “Um...you can add another because I actually...I already…” The taller male almost giggles thinking back a couple hours when he worked himself open, imagining Baekhyun’s long, slender fingers were inside him instead. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, “ _Oh_.” he smirks, “Well Mr. Oh, you must’ve had a naughty afternoon then.” he snickers as he slowly pushes in a second finger along with the first one. 

Sehun moans while Baekhyun continues prodding, fingers brushing against his walls. Baekhyun continues to thrust his fingers inside the brunet, carefully observing Sehun’s expressions. The dentist’s other hands rubs gentle circles against the younger’s hipbone, while searching for his prostate. Baekhyun notes how Sehun is holding onto the armrests, forehead drenched with frustration filled sweat, pretty pink cock leaking with precum. The older male moves his hand from Sehun’s hips and drags the tips of his fingers _lightly_ against the erection. 

The taller male yelps at the feathery touch, almost toppling over on top of the dentist. The latter laughs as Sehun pouts, eyebrows pulled together as he lets out a disgruntled groan. Just when he’s about to verbalize a complaint, Baekhyun’s skillful long digit brushes against that _special place_ , ever so swiftly. Sehun gasps then freezes up when the blond starts rubbing circles against the gland. One of his hands is pushing down on Baekhyun’s shoulder as the other one clenches around the armrest, just as tightly as he’s clenching around the older male’s fingers. 

Baekhyun smirks, stroking the other’s length with his hand as he scissors the youngster open, occasionally brushing against his prostate. Sehun whines when the older male pulls his finger out. He watches Baekhyun pump his length once, holding onto the base and he guides it towards Sehun’s entrance. The dentist holds Sehun’s hip with one hand, resting the tip of his dick against Sehun’s hole. He peers up for one final confirmation from the younger male. 

Sehun hastily nods, “Please, _please_ , _just please put it in,_ ” he gasps when the tip of Baekhyun’s cock nudges inside his hole. Baekhyun’s hands grip either side of Sehun’s hip as he slowly pulls the taller male down, his cock pushing inch by inch, until the brunet’s soft globes are flush against his hip bones. Both men groan loudly; Baekhyun at the warmth surrounding his cock and Sehun at the pulsating length pressing against his walls. 

The older male rubs soothing circles with his thumbs on Sehun’s hip, waiting for the brunet to adjust to his size. Sehun pants, clutching onto Baekhyun’s shoulder and the armrest with his other hand. After a curt “Okay.” the taller male moves up, little whines leaving his lips as he feels the other’s length, only to slide back down. Both males groan once more, Sehun telling himself, “Alright.” as he repeats his actions as the older male pushes up ever _so slightly_. 

Glancing down at Baekhyun, Sehun steadies himself on the armrests and slowly pulls up before sinking back down on the other’s length, maintaining eye contact with the other the entire time. 

They fall into a rhythm consisting of Sehun bouncing on the dentist’s lap as the other male thrusts back up. Sehun whines out "Oh _fuck_ ," as he bites his lower lips. Baekhyun groans out _fuck Sehun_. The younger male pants, feeling his thighs quivering from exhaustion. 

“Let me take over baby.” Baekhyun murmurs against his ears in a sultry tone, thumbs leaving imprints on the jut of the hip bones, as he begins thrusting. Sehun whimpers, cheeks heated and pink. He reaches out to hold onto the chair next to Baekhyun’s head as the blond continues to thrust up with increasing speed. Moan after moan pours out of the younger male’s red, bitten lips.

Baekhyun’s driven by the site in front of him; Sehun’s brown hair messy and sticking to his forehead, sweat dripping down the alabaster skin of his long neck, nipples pebbled and outlined against his thin long-sleeved tee. The taller male’s eyes are closed, head thrown back as he keens at a particular thrust. Feeling a jolt of energy Baekhyun grits his teeth (even as a rational part of his brain tries to tell him that is not good for his teeth), as he tries to hit the spot that’ll make Sehun see stars. 

Sehun gasps as he shouts _“Oh fuck! Baek-_ ” words cut off as the dentist’s cock continues to hit against his prostate. He feels his hands sliding down the chair, causing him to grapple at the seated man’s shoulder for purchase. He holds on as he feels bursts after bursts of pleasure, nails digging into the other’s white coat, feeling Baekhyun’s hands travel up his hips and firmly grasping his waist. 

Laying down against the chair, he continues to piston his hips up, “ _God_ , you look _fuckin gorgeous_.” he mutters, fighting back a moan. He feels his hip muscles straining and his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his body, none of which stops his movements. Driven by the look on the other male’s face and ecstasy, Baekhyun continues to thrust. 

Sehun gasps, feeling the heat increasing at the pit of his stomach. He tries to move along to Baekhyun’s moves, chasing his climax. He maintains eye contact with the man underneath him, still holding onto Baekhyun’s shoulder as he starts to bounce. “I-I think I’m close.”

Baekhyun smirks, one of his hands moving from the brunet’s waist to stroke Sehun’s neglected length. He relishes hearing Sehun’s moans increase in pitch as he continues his ministrations. The older male grunts out a " _Come for me_.” and that’s all it takes. Sehun moans loudly, digging his nails into the dentist’s white coat. He throws his head back and spills over Baekhyun’s long fingers. 

Baekhyun groans at the tightness around his cock as Sehun continues to bounce on his lap, riding out the high. The taller male slumps over Baekhyun, releasing little whines against the dentist’s ear. Baekhyun shuts his eyes and grips onto Sehun’s hips. He hears Sehun’s whimpering against his ears, puffs of warm air hitting his neck. With another thrust he releases into his condom, grunting into Sehun’s ear. 

They both sit there for a second; Sehun still resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, the older male’s hand still holding onto Sehun’s hips. Sehun sighs and lifts his head, a _little_ bit of mortification hitting him when he remembers that he just has sex with his dentist in an examination room. He blinks down at the spent man lying on the chair, blond hair sticking to his forehead, white coat ruffled up. His dentist smirks up at him, making Sehun blush. 

Biting his lips, Sehun holds onto the arm rest and moves, sliding off of Baekhyun’s dick. The older male hisses slightly then chuckles. “Wow.” he says.

Sehun picks up his pants with wobbly legs and snickers, “You can say that again.” slightly grimacing at the slick feeling of lube around his hole and between his thighs. 

He looks up to find Baekhyun pulling off the used condom then tying it up. “I guess I really need to sanitize this chair.” he amusingly jokes. Looking down at the soiled condom in his hand he then scoffs, “And I _definitely_ need to take out the trash.” adding a hearty laugh.

Sehun guffaws at that, holding onto his belly. He finds Baekhyun watching him with a smile on his face while adjusting his belt buckle. Only then does Sehun realize how ridiculous he probably looks. His boxers are pulled up to his knees and thighs are glistening with lube. Sehun pouts to himself, “Um...is there anywhere I can…” he glances up to find the dentist smiling, arms folded across his chest.

Chuckling, Baekhyun walks up to him and places a peck on Sehun's lips.“You can freshen up in the bathroom over there.” Sehun smiles, lips still tingling from the kiss. “I’ll clean up around here, throw out the trash and then meet you over at the waiting area. There are some wipes under the counter and feel free to use the disposable toothbrushes. Take your time. I’ll just finish cleaning up here.” Baekhyun says, flashing a smile as he grabs bleach wipes for the seat.

Sehun nods, deciding to pull off his boxers again and quickly slipping into his shoes. Holding his boxers and pants in his hands, he says “Whatever you say,” He starts walks towards the bathroom before adding in a sultry voice “ _Dr. Byun.”_ Baekhyun pauses and looks up at Sehun. The younger male flashes him a smile and turns around, perky bare ass on full display as he goes into the bathroom. Baekhyun almost groans. _This boy might be the_ _death_ _of me_. 

* * *

Sehun washes his hands and sighs contentedly as he opens up one of the disposable toothbrushes. _Perks of being in a dentist office_ . He immediately feels himself blushing when he thinks of the words _dentist office_ , giggling a little. He finishes up and walks out to find the dentist waiting against the counter, checking his phone.

He glances up and smiles as Sehun approaches him. Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, “Oh, right!” he says out loud as he reaches over the counter to grab something. Sehun notices how the shorter male is only on his tiptoes and almost laughs at the endearing feat. The dentist turns to Sehun “We can’t forget these!” he says, handing Sehun the retainer container. 

Sehun stares at it dumbly before going “Oh! Right.” he takes the container and holds them up “Wear them for a week. Got it.” The brunet carefully places the container in his jacket pocket.

Baekhyun nods back and they both smile at each other. There’s a pregnant pause when the dentist clears his throat and starts to speak, “Sehun, I hope I’m not crossing a line when I say this, but I’d love to take you out sometime.” 

The brunet blinks and then bursts out laughing, playfully hitting Baekhyun’s shoulder “We literally just fucked in one of your exam rooms and you’re talking about crossing lines?”

Baekhyun makes an exaggeratedly offended noise, adding “Well I am above all a professional, Mr. Oh.”

Sehun continues to laugh, slapping the older male on the shoulder once more. He looks up to find an amused Baekhyun leaning against the reception desk, white coat hanging idly in his hands. Sehun bites his lips and shyly shrugs, “I’d love to see you outside of this office too… _Baekhyun_.” he says. 

He watches his dentist squeeze his eyes together, a huge grin exposing perfect teeth, pure happiness all over his face. The man in front of Sehun is far from his serious dentist, instead rather reminding Sehun of an excited puppy. “I was worried for a second you’d never call me by my first name and you were only in it for some authority or doctor kink. I mean, not that anything’s wrong with that, but I don’t know if I could have handled if that was _all_ you wanted...or you moaning ‘ _Dr. Byun’_ every moment I spend with you.” he jokingly said.

The brunet offendedly gasps, playfully saying “I would never just fetishize you like that!” Sehun then smirks, “Besides...if I had a doctor-kink I would _not_ be reaching out to a _dentist_.” 

“Hey!” Baekhyun exclaims, squinting his eyes at the younger male. With a sigh and shake of a head, he places a hand on Sehun’s hip, pulling the taller male closer for a kiss. “Brat.” he mutters against Sehun’s lip before connecting their lips. They share a soft, lazy kiss until Baekhyun pulls away. “Why don’t we grab some coffee?” he asks with a smile.

Sehun smiles back, “I’d like that.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear prompter! I hope you've gotten everything you wanted & more out this piece! Hopefully I wasn't _too_ detailed about Sehun having braces (I just had mine removed this past year so I felt very inspired since I know Sehun also had them lol). Overall, I hope I did your prompt justice. Please forgive me for any typos.  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3star4life).


End file.
